1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of casings, and in particular to attachments to panels for covering fixtures and openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Access panels and other removable elements are typically secured to casings of appliances and fixtures using screws and other fasteners which directly engage the panels. For example, light fixtures may include translucent cover plates between an area to be lit and a light source such as a light bulb. Such cover plates may be used to diffuse, soften, or otherwise modulate the light from the light source. Other panels may include colored sheets of transparent and/or translucent materials which fit onto a light fixture or gobo assembly of a concert light to filter the illumination from the light source. In addition, components of the housings of computers, copying machines, and other appliances may be in the form of removable panels to be secured over access openings of such devices.
Heretofore, such panels have been directly secured by screws and other securing means, such as bolts, nails and fasteners engaging the panel at, for example, screw holes in the panel. Such configurations of panels and securing means require tools and effort to install and/or remove the securing means and so to install or remove the panels. A need exists for a mechanism for securing panels for easy installation or removal, for example, without the use of tools.
In addition, such securing means are typically visible; that is, the screws or bolts which mount the panels may be readily seen, which reduces the aesthetic appearance of the panel. For example, it may be desired to have a light fixture or a computer access panel having covers or panels which are flush with an outer housing or surface, and further which present a smooth surface. A need exists for a mechanism which is not visible as the mechanism secures a panel over an opening.